


Phantom Loyalty

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Hydra Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting out a deep sigh, he walks to where the brunette is. Bucky stands still as the alpha approaches him, body strung tight with tension. Reaching behind the other’s head, Steve undoes the mask first, seeing how the muscle in Bucky’s jaw is tensing and jutting out. “Don’t fucking touch me.”</p><p>The words are gravely and spit out, and Steve huffs out a laugh as he quickly grasps his hand around the other’s throat and shoves his head back, showing the omega’s neck as he squeezes the soft skin under his fingers.</p><p>“You will behave, Soldier.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places after HYDRA obtains cap and buck from Russia, so young Alexander Peiirce and Rumlow, everybody.

Peirce grinds his teeth as the asset tears through another regime of their men trying to restrain him. They have been having breakthroughs in the memory wipes, but they only last for a very limited amount of time. 

He nods his head and Rumlock and Rollins walk up to the vicious omega, with tranquilizers and electrical rods. The asset falls to his knees as Rumlow hits him across the face with the rod and Rollins jabs the needle in his neck. 

If he would have know that the Winter Soldier was going to be such a hassle to keep subdued, then he probably would have negotiated more with the Russians. They’ve had a couple test runs, small missions to test his efficiency, and to say that the legends of the soldier were misplaced would be an understatement.

Even though, Sergeant Barnes hasn’t been the most cooperative, especially when the omega is near his heat, their other asset has proven to be considerably better adjusted.

He watches as the two alphas haul the asset up from the floor and restrain him in the electric chair, the nervous beta doctors coming forward to prep him. 

Pierce walks up to the asset, face impassive and stares at the glaring grey eyes. 

“You haven’t been very well behaved, soldier.”

The omega spits and it lands on his cheek. Rumlow backhands the asset, but it doesn’t even faze the other. 

The blonde alpha takes out a cloth from his chest pocket and wipes away the saliva. He turns, not looking back at the bound omega. “Turn up the voltage, and wipe him.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is flipping through the files that they acquired from the Russians. On how they got the Winter Soldier to comply and submit to them. 

Peirce is sitting for what feels like hours, but still doesn’t find anything that they may have missed. Rumlow comes into the room, and salutes. The alpha is young but has shown great promise, thus his position. 

“What is it?” 

The brunette hands him a report. “The strike team has returned, sir. Mission complete.” 

His eyebrow rises and he smirks, flipping open the cover of the report, an image of Captain Steve Rogers’ impassive face staring back at him. “That must be a new record for the good Captain.Where is he now?”

Peirce stands from his seat and follows Rumlow through the halls. “He is in the training area, as we speak.”

“Very good.”

They reach the open space and find that the blonde alpha is indeed in the training area, taking down a high number of their agents with ease. He can smell the fear radiating off of each opponent and grimaces when the sound of a femur breaking reaches their ears. 

“Captain.” Peirce sounds, so that the fighting can end, and Rogers’ attention will be completely on him. 

The blonde calmly walks over the crippled beta on the mat floor, and stands before the other blonde. “Sir.” He bows his head before raising it. “Mission completed.” It is said evenly, expertly.

A smile stretches across Peirce’s face, and he pats the Captain on the soldier. “Good work. That ambassador must have been tricky to get to, since he had SHIELD personnel guarding him.”

Steve looks into alexander’s eyes, and doesn’t miss a beat. “The target was guarded by a very capable alpha, but she was not enough to protect him. Though, she did manage to escape.”

Placing his hands in his pocket, Peirce chuckled. “Yes, well. Romanov wouldn’t be one of SHIELD’s best spies if she was so killable.

The agents who had been Rogers’ sparring partners, all left the room, and Pierce looked at how there was new blood marks on the mat. Rogers’ wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“If you would like, I could have Rumlow and Rollins spar with you the next time. Give you a bit more of a challenge?” 

“Not to be rude, Sir. But-”

A smile is on Alexander’s face as he knows what the other is getting at. “But it wouldn’t be much of a challenge, am i right? What with your enhanced super human abilities, i suspect that no one in this facility could be.” 

A brief flash of disappointment flashes in the alpha’s eyes at the other’s eyes, but doesn't let his scent change. There has been a deep seated boredom in his existence, since he had been handed over to HYDRA. 

“Though, maybe someone with similar abilities should be in order.”

Steve is momentarily confused, before realization comes. “The Soldier.”

Peirce nods. “Though, I doubt he would willingly participate in anything as he is.”

“What do you mean? Is he not compliant?” Somehow, that seems hard to believe to the blonde. 

The tone catches Peirce’s attention, and he turns towards rogers’. 

“Was he different in your previous handler’s care?”

Steve nods, a frown etching into the lines of his face. “Our missions were always completed expertly and efficiently. There was never any behavioral problems with him in our time with our previous handlers.”

A thought was forming in Peirce’s mind, and he questioned the Captain more. “Never any signs of disobedience? “

The blonde shook his head. “No, Sir. I personally supervised all his missions.”

“Curious”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rollins had come to his quarters and stated that Peirce wished for him to report to the training room.

He had nodded and went to dressing to what he imagined appropriate. 

He was standing near the entrance of the room, when he heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming. Turning around, he saw that Rollins and Rumlow were currently holding Sergeant Barnes cuffed and muzzled. The growling sound that was emitting from the omega made Steve frowned in distaste.  

Pierce walks in and Steve stands at attention, wondering what the other alpha has in mind.

“Captain Rogers, I have brought you a sparring partner. Though, he might be mildly agitated right now.”

Steve looks from peirce to the glaring omega, frowning. They both have had wipes and have been placed inside cryo freezing, but that is still no reason for Barnes to be this disobedient. 

Peirce calls for Rumlow and Rollins to step away from Barnes and then proceeds to step out of the room, saying out loud. “Make sure you two properly exercise, Captain.” It is said cheerfully, and all three of the other alphas leave him alone with the omega. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he walks to where the brunette is. Bucky stands still as the alpha approaches him, body strung tight with tension. Reaching behind the other’s head, Steve undoes the mask first, seeing how the muscle in Bucky’s jaw is tensing and jutting out. “Don’t fucking touch me.” 

The words are gravely and spit out, and Steve huffs out a laugh as he quickly grasps his hand around the other’s throat and shoves his head back, showing the omega’s neck as he squeezes the soft skin under his fingers. 

“You will behave, Soldier.”

Bucky is quiet as Steve walks around him and undoes the cuffs.

When the strong metal is gone from his wrists, he throws his head back and cracks it against Steve’s nose. 

The alpha grunts and throws up his arm to block the metal fist that was aimed at his head. Another punch lands on his side, and he takes hold of the metal arm and shoves it away before throwing his own puch, feeling the warmth of the omega’s cheek as he brings it down. 

Stumbling a few steps back, from the force of the hit, Steve takes the opportunity to ram his knee into the other’s stomach. Bucky snarls as he grabs hold of Steve's knee and drives it back, throwing Steve onto his back on the mat. More punches land against him, but he rolls to the side, and hitting the brunette’s back with his elbow, makes him fall to where he had previously been. 

Using his entire weight, Steve pushes his front onto Bucky’s back and shoves his hand against the other’s nape.

The omega is struggling but can’t find purchase as Steve capture both of his hands and pins them behind his back. 

“Enough.” Steve’s voice is rough and angry. 

Bucky tries to kick him off, but Steve just presses more of his weight against him, until the omega’s knees give out and he is flat against the mat. The hand against his nape is gripping him tightly, and he throws his head back as he feels the alpha’s breath against him. But Steve moves out of the way, and then removes the hand from Bucky's neck to push the side of his head down against the mat. 

“I said ENOUGH”

“Fuck you!”

Frustrated, Steve makes sure that the hand pushing the omega’s head against the mat is secure, and then moves his head forward. 

Bucky freezes as he feels the alpha hovering over his nape.

“Bucky, Submit.” 

He tries to shake his head, but only ends up grinding his temple against the floor. “I don't.” The words don’t have the malice that he would have wanted. 

“Am I going to have to bite you again, Buck?” The words are said quietly, almost tenderly, and Bucky feels himself whine in frustration as he weakly struggles against him. “Again? What are you talking about?” 

Steve moves his head back, to where he had previously gripped the omega, and scrapes his teeth against the raised skin there. 

The action makes the omega’s entire body shook and he keens as steve loosely grips the skin there with his mouth. “You’re not….I don’t..I’ve never met you.”

“Yes, you have. You just don’t remember. You’ve been wiped too much.” The hand that had been pushing down on the other’s head leases as the alpha feels the way the other has grown pliant in his hands, but is still surrounded by the scent of confusion.

He reaches around and cups his fingers around the other’s throat, lifting him up. Bucky grunts at the position and feels how Steve is next to his ear. 

“Scent me. “ It’s a command, and Steve stroking his jawline as Bucky takes in a shuddering breath. It takes a few more times, each inhale making him let out soft gasps as he realizes Steve is right. He recognizes that scent. 

Alpha. His Alpha.

There’s an answering scent radiating off of the omega at the realization, and Steve places a hard kiss against his jaw. 

“Submit.”

Bucky lets his eyes shut as he keens and complies. Baring his neck to the side, and the tension that had been in him, melting. 

“Good boy, Buck.”

The omega is starting to pant as his body starts to react to the body pressed against him, now knowing that the blonde is his bond mate. “I don’t even know what your name is” It is said quietly, and Bucky lets out a shuddering breath as the hand around his throat moves up and the alpha’s thumb strokes his lips.

“Steve. My name is Steve, Bucky.” 

Bucky yelps as he feels Steve bite hard against the bonding mark at the base of his nape, shivering and feeling how the other’s hips are starting to grind against his. 

Steve releases the other’s hands, knowing that he won’t attack him anymore. Bucky throws his hands under him, and kneads them against the rough fabric of the mat. The grinding has turned into purposeful thrusts, and the hand around his throat tightens slightly cutting off his air supply. 

“Steve. Alpha, I….”

The hand that had been restraining Bucky’s arms trails down the other’s stomach until it reaches the omega’s groin and cups him through his pants. Bucky drops his head as the pressure against his dick makes him pant and push back against Steve's thrusts. 

“I’ve been told that you’ve been misbehaving, Buck. Is that true?” The question is punctuated with a hard thrust, and Bucky shivers. “Yes.” 

Steve’s hand moves from his groin, and Bucky whines at its loss, but then feels how Steve is unbuckling him from his pants and swallows. “Why?”

Shaking his head, Bucky sobs as Steve’s hand finishes undoing him and is pulling him out. “I don’t want to do what they tell me to. I don’t trust them.” 

The hand from around his throat let's go, and he takes in gasping breaths. “Then don’t listen to them.” Steve strokes Bucky once, before he moves his hands back and starts to pull down his pants. Bucky is whining as he feels the cold air hit against his wet entrance. There’s two fingers circling his rim, before Steve kisses the back of his neck. “Listen to me.” 

Steve shoves the two digits inside and Bucky bites the inside of his cheek at the feeling. He is slick and his entrance is diluting against the two fingers stretching him open. “Submit to me.”

Bucky drops to his elbows and sobs, nodding as his prostate is stroked. Another finger is added and Bucky feels like he’s losing his mind. What’s left of it.

“Tell me.”

He’s panting in the bonding scents between the both of them, and let’s out a whine as Steve removes his fingers. “Tell me, Buck.”

Steve’s weight lifts off his back, and Bucky mind panics as he thinks Steve is going to leave him. “I submit.”

There’s the feeling of skin touching the back of his knees and he shudders as he realizes that Steve had taken pushed down his pants. “Will you listen and behave from now on?”

Bucky nods, his head hanging between his arms as the head of Steve’s cock rubs against his hole. “I will. Steve, please” the name feels good on his tongue, and then Steve thrusts into him.

Bucky throws his hand behind himself, grabbing hold to Steve’s thigh as the alpha doesn’t give him time to adjust and starts thrusting into him at a hard pace. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are still knotted when Peirce walks back into the room.

Steve absently tucks Bucky more securely under him as the other alpha steps closer. 

There’s a smile on the other’s face, as he turns to Rumlow besides him. “Well, it seems as that you will no longer be the asset’s handler agent Rumlow.” 

Bucky is tense as he takes in Rumlow staring openly at where his and Steve’s hips are still connected. The brunette alpha laughs as he crosses his arms across his chest. “That’s a damn shame. I was beginning to like him.”

Steve lets out a growl, but it dies down as Pierce shoots him a smile. “Well, Captain. Once you two are done, I have a mission for the both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment to help feed my family


End file.
